


Copper & Bartender

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Copper & Bartender Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Drunk/Love Drunkness, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex On The Beach (Drink), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve goes into a bar one night, & strikes up a conversation with a bombshell bartender, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Copper & Bartender Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602283
Kudos: 5





	Copper & Bartender

*Summary: Steve goes into a bar one night, & strikes up a conversation with a bombshell bartender, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett discovered a wonderful little hole in the wall bar called, _**La Vida**_ , & decided to go in for a drink, After having a bad day at work, He just wanted to relax, & forget the day that he had.

“What‘s a beautiful copper like you, Doing in a place like this ?”, A Beautiful Bombshell Blond asked with a predatory smile, as she was leaning over the bar, deliberately showing off her compacted, & voluptuous cleavage.

The Five-O Commander couldn’t help, but smile, “How do you know that I am a cop ?”, He finally relaxed, & gave the woman his full attention. “The Aura, The way that you carry yourself, Plus, I saw you on t.v., I am Danielle Williams, But my friends calls me, “Danni”, I work here, What can I get for you ?”, As she remembers her manners.

“Commander Steven McGarrett of the Five-O Taskforce, You can call me, Steve”, He looks over at the menu, & said, “Surprise me”. He gives her one of his trademark grins. “Sex On The Beach, The best of all of Oahu”. She hands him the drink, & winks at him.

“It looks like something was troubling you, I am a pretty good listener, If you need one”, The Shorter Woman offered, as she said this. He filled her in on his bad day, she felt bad, & could sympathize with him, “You did everything that you could, Now, Just try to put it behind you”. The Former Seal thanked her, & said, “I will try”, She said this to him next, as she feels the attraction grow between them.

“I get off in a little bit, Why don’t you grab us a table, Okay ?, Let’s get to know each other a little bit”, Danni said, Steve smiled, & said, “I would love that”, He set off to do the task. He found that he was a little love drunk, as he watched Danni do her thing.

The effects of the drink had him telling her about his life, as soon as she joined him, & she did the same. The Vixen decided to play “footies” under the table. “You like that, Don’t you ?, I bet you do, I bet you have a big cock, Don’t you ?, We will work on that the next time you come back”, She kept up the pressure on his penis with her foot.

By the back entrance, They were almost to the point of having sex, but they controlled themselves. The Newly Formed Couple were making out, like they were teenagers. “Mmmm, You are so tasty, I can’t wait to taste you again”, She said, as she passionately missed him again, lightly biting his lip.

“Hold on,” She tells him, She undoes a couple of buttons, & laps at his nipples, & bites each of them, til they were hard. “Now, You look like a sex god,” They shared one more kiss. Then, She wiggles her eyebrows at him, & said, “Come back, & find me, I don’t bite, Unless you want me to”, Steve just laughs, & said, “Maybe, I will”. She sends him off with a smack on his ass, & went to do the closing of the bar.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
